The Vampire Diaries: Season 5: Something Witchy Comes This Way Chapter One(FanFiction)!!!
Hi Wikians, this is a blog fanfiction by me, Tyler Gracyne (talk) 13:25, July 11, 2013 (UTC). It is based on Season Five of the Vampire Diaries Love Sucks and sees what happened to Lucy when she left in Season Two. The characters focused on the most will be the Bennett Witches, the Patrovas, the Salvatores and the Gilberts. I specialize in the supernatural category and I hope you love it. ' '''This first piece is based on Lucy Bennett and her jealousy towards Bonnie's more evolved powers and Elena's true feelings for Stefan. ' '''Main Characters Elena Gilbert Jeremy Gilbert Lucy Bennett Bonnie Bennett Stefan Salvatore Damon Salvatore Caroline Forbes Tyler Lockwood Katerina Pierce Qetsiyah Silas Matt Donovan The Originals PROLOGUE Dear Diary','' Lucy wrote, ''I've been in hiding for a while, now. I've held contact from Bonnie and the rest of my family for a while, now. '' ''You see, I used to have a friend, a vampire, her name was Katherine, she was a part of some Doppleganger line and she had a thing against Elena, her double. I helped her with spells and she kept me protected since she was so old and so powerful . . . . But ''IM powerful, too. Its because of who I am, I'm a BENNETT WITCH, my family line is one of the first most powerful witches, some stronger than others. When I met my cousin Bonnie, I felt her powers, they were way stronger than mine, should she access her full potential as a Bennett Witch. Her Powers were amazing, I was almost jealous . . . but I'm meant be where I am, I'm powerful, too. Bonnie is on a scale of her own. A few days ago, I sensed her aura grow and stretch, Grandma tells me that Bonnie summoned the Darkness and then the spirits punished her for Bonnie's ''actions. The spirits are so cruel, I don't want to be in league with them anymore . . . '' ''A friend of mine found a way of magic that channels my own magic, but to do it, twelve people have to die . . . . I don't feel bad about doing it, though, the people I'm going to kill are already wanted for death. Rapists, criminals, theives, etc. They'll pay for what they've done, and I'll get what I want: EXPRESSION. Elena was happy, college was amazing, Damon was her boyfriend, Klause was gone, Silas was stone, Jeremy was alive, Katherine was human!!! ''Dear Diary, youre a new diary, so you don't know everything my old one does'' I'm a vampire, I'm at this college called Whitmore College. Everything's great, Caroline, Damon, Tyler, Jeremy, and Katherine are still in my life. Damon and I are together and will be . . . forever. '' ''Why then do I feel a sense of wrongness, like I'm fooling myself. I don't feel quite like I'm myself when I'm with Damon even though I know you ''shouldn't feel like you always do when you're with your true love.'' I'm afraid to even consider writting about him . . . but I miss Stefan, he left to throw Silas away and hasn't come back. I know he moved on with his life and accepted me being with Damon, but I feel like his decision wasn't . . . right. '' ''I love Damon, always have, always will, but I can't help but feel the need to have Stefan here with us because I love him, too, always have, always will. I tried to call Stefan on his phone more than once with no luck, but I suppose he may have thrown his phone away when starting his new life. '' ''But it's possible that he just isn't answering'' my calls. I miss him . . . . Okay, back to my life, Jeremy says that Bonnie revived him using her new nearly unlimited Expression powers and she left to find a way to try to find out more about her history of the Bennett Line and all her Ancestors, Qetsiyah, mainly, the most powerful witch known to their Bennett Line who helped create all of Silas's horrible powers. Silas, our lastest enemy was with us for such a short amount of time, it's almost hard to believe that he even ever existed -'' ''My dorm's door's being pounded on, who could ''that be?'' '' I speeded over with my vampire speed and opened the door. '' Stefan He was here. He looked so good, so handsome, so elegant. He looked at her with a look of surprise and then he hugged her. Elena was thrilled, Stefan had returned after so long. "Its so good to see you, Stefan," Elena said hugging him back. "I've missed you so much." Stefan pulled back, "If you were looking for me, you could've found me in Vegas. You're a vampire now, Elena, you could've compelled someone to find me." Then he smiled. "But you don't take away anyone's free will. You're so beautiful, when you've been away from someone for even six months, you seem to not get used to how they look." "Are you here to stay?" Elena asked hopefully. Stefan raised an eyebrow. "I'm confused, aren't you with Damon? You know I wouldn't've left if -" "I am," Elena said softly. "I'm with Damon, I mean, but I've missed you so much its gotten so hard to get used to you not being around." Stefan nodded in understanding, "I see. Ive missed you, too. I still love you, as you know, and I will always love you. If you had a reason to simply want to jump back into bed with me, I'd be happy to oblige." Elena blushed and cleared her throat nervously. Stefan laughed. "You should see how red you look, I was joking, Elena. I am here for as long as you'll be in Whitmore with your friends, though. How've you been." "Oh, you won't believe this, Katherine's human," Elena said and Stefan's face hardened for a second. "You gave her the Cure? Elena why would you do that?" Stefan said. "You were supposed to -" "Hey," Elena said defencively. "She attacked me, she would've killed me if I hadn't shoved it down her throat quickly." Stefan seemed to calm down. Elena wondered what that was about, Stefan had been the one to tell her to use the Cure the way she saw fit, so why did he seem so interested? Stefan said, "So where is Katherine these days?" "She's . . . around," Elena said. "I don't like Katherine, Stefan, in fact I hate her. But given how her life was destroyed by Klaus, she couldn't grow up normally and happily just because she was the Patrova Doppleganger, imagine if I was in her shoes, I'd've probably turned out the same way. So Damon and I gave Katherine a place among us here at the Whitmore College, she has a spot, she can grow up in college and live the life she was supposed to." "Wouldn't the shallow and evil Petrova Katerina go after the first vampire she can find, seduce them and turn herself into a vampire again?" Stefan asked. "Well, that's a stupid question, Stefan," Elena said. "If Katherine were truly Katherine you know she would rather die than be a vampire who's less powerful than I am, plus, she's the Cure, she's the first vampire to ever be Cured, she's afraid if she dies with vampire blood in her system, she may never come back. She's going to stay human, she's bitter and angry all the time, she's with the popular evils on campus, but she's fine." Elena hesitated. "There's another reason we're keeping her close. Now that she's human again, she has the Petrova Blood again, she's a Doppleganger once more, meaning Klaus can come back and take her to New Orleans to be a bloodbank for recreating his Hybrid family." Stefan nodded. He looked different, somehow. His handsome, soft features that she'd known for so long looked . . . harder ''and somewhat ''cruel. Elena didn't pay it much attention, though, Stefan was here and she was happy. Stefan hugged her again as if he had read her happy thoughts. "You going to add me in on that hug?" said a new voice. Caroline stood in the doorway and rushed to join in the hug. "Oh, Stefan, we've missed you!" Stefan growled. "You forget that you have vampire strength sometimes, Care." Caroline pulled back from her hug and the three of them laughed. CHAPTER ONE Lucy Bennett looked at the group of deadly humans in the center of the pentagram. There was a full moon up in the horizon and the humans were restless. "Let me go!" said a roudy ugly dark skinned rapist. "How did you seal us in here? How is any of this possible?" "Yeah," said a jewelry theif. "You a cercus freak?" Lucy looked at the band of arguing evils and then she snapped her fingers and they all kept quiet. "You all are here to be punished for your sins. Sins you've committed against humanity." "What sin'd I commit?" said the roudy rapist. Lucy remembered the girl he'd assulted with success. A friend, her name was Ally, she'd be traumatized for the rest of her life because of this ugly and pathetic thing. It had taken six months to wait for the right time for the ceremony, and now, it was time to bring justice. "It's time for your demise!" Lucy closed her eyes, she channelled the power of the moon into herself. "Lucy!" a familiar voice said and Lucy opened her eyes. Bonnie Bennett stood there looking beautiful. Her back hair touched her chest, her caramel skin glowed in the moonlight. She was a true Bennett. "Hello, Lucy." "Bonnie? What're you doing here? The Spirits told me you'd died." Lucy stepped closer, but Bonnie stepped back. "Lucy, I am dead," said Bonnie, "I've made myself seen to you using my power and the full moon. Lucy, don't do this, you'll regret it, it's a lot of power, I know, but it can consume you if you're not strong enough to swallow it whole and control its power. Expression nearly consumed me, I was lucky. But you might not be." Lucy knew she was right, but she wanted this power, she had to be strong enough to be seen as at least part of the strongest witches in the World Pantheon. "You're just jealous," Lucy said. "That's it, you think that I might turn out to be more powerful than you ever were." "It was never about the power," Bonnie said. "I didn't even know I had the power and how it was given to me. I ended up dead Lucy, because the power got to my mind and I thought I could be Nature. Nature demands a balance to all the magic that we do even if its Expression. My punishment is to watch Silas torture my friends." "Silas?" Lucy said, "He's still alive? Then I have reason to call on Expression, even if it consumes me. You and Grandma can help me bring him down. They punished Grandma when you used spirit magic, but now, I'm going to cut of my connection to them and go to Mystic Falls with nothing to get in my way." "This isn't the way," Bonnie said. "I'm not forcing you, I'm giving you a choice; something I never had: choose Expression or chose your own power. I'll help you in your battle no matter which path you take. Expression is an extention of who we are, but it also extends the darkest parts of us, with a vessel, it can go rogue and you could very well destroy the world, but it's your choice, you can kill these people and extend your power, or you could give them to the authorities to deal with." Lucy had already made her choice, Expression was the way. "Phesmatis Spiritus tuum da mihi potestatem, occide fures, Macta et illicitum et inflammábit animas eorum potestas minori aestimari vestris. Lorem ipsum dolor sit infernum, est illicitum morietur." Bonnie's spirit faded. The men in the circle screamed as they felt pain in their minds: their blood vessels were exploding, their veins popping open, they were dying slowly and begging her for forgiviness, but Lucy wasn't about to forgive anyone, not know. Lucy saw the dark magic entering her veins and felt a pleasurable sensation. Lucy continued on with her spell, "Agia venit ténebris, et adimplebit complendam mea venas alica cum virtute Pentagram ego convocabo magicae spiritus ab inferno!!!! Occidite eos!" All the criminals lay dead and Lucy stood there with the power entering her slowly, she was channelling the power of their dying souls and making it her own. She was Lucy Bennett and she had Expression. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS FANFICTION STORYLINE THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE HERE SOON FEEL FREE TO ASK ME THE USER ANY QUESTIONS Tyler Gracyne (talk) 20:57, July 10, 2013 (UTC)